There are many people who get killed in traffic accidents. Theft and burglary using cars/motorcycles have been repeatedly reported. These may be attributed to poor image identification of license plates because of poor monitoring systems. Such monitoring systems are mostly problematic because of poor resolution (320×240 pixels) and slant angles of the image acquiring units to cause blur or incomplete images that cannot be recognized so that the criminals can be at large.
Conventionally, in Taiwan Patent No. 197752, a CCD camera and an image acquiring unit are used to acquire a car image in the car lane and the car image is then read by an image reading unit. Then, a logarithmic greyscale operation unit is used to calculate the logarithmic greyscale of each pixel in the car image. The image corresponding to the logarithmic greyscales is decomposed by a wavelet decomposition unit into rough images, horizontally differentiated images, vertically differentiated images and diagonally differentiated images. An image binarization unit converts the logarithmic greyscale of each pixel in the horizontally differentiated images from real numbers into binary digits 0 and 1. A rough image dividing unit determines a region with the highest sum of binary digits within the whole car image according a pre-set license plate size and thus the region is initially referred to as a license plate region. Then, a license plate slantness correction unit corrects the slantness of the image corresponding to the license plate region. Finally, a fine image dividing unit removes the part that does not correspond to the license plate from the rough license plate region.
Moreover, in Taiwan Patent Pub. No. 1286027, an integrated multiple lane free flow vehicle enforcement system is disclosed, wherein a portal framed equipment is established at the image enforcement point. The car lane is physically divided so that image enforcement can be realized with respect to various cars even though the system slows the cars to pass by the image enforcement point at a normal speed and to change lanes freely.
Moreover, in Taiwan Patent Appl. No. 200802137, a serial license plate identification system is disclosed, using a license plate character region detection module to receive an image and determine each approximate license plate range in the image. Sequences of serial identical pixels in each approximate license plate range are obtained. The sequences of serial identical pixels are erased, filtered, and connected to blocks so as to obtain the image with respect to the license plate character region in each approximate license plate range and output verified image with respect to the license plate character region after verification. Then, the verified image with respect to the license plate character region is transmitted to the a license plate character dividing and identification module to acquire all the independent character images and thus all the license plate character information after the independent character images are identified.